


DYSTOPIA

by MahalsBeard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Kagami Taiga, Alpha Kuroko Tetsuya, Alpha Midorima Shintarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Takao Kazunari - Freeform, Blood and Violence, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Momoi Satsuki, Rape/Non-con Elements, omega Aomine Daiki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahalsBeard/pseuds/MahalsBeard
Summary: In a future where emotions are illegal and punishable by death, Aomine Daiki stands firm in his people’s belief that it isn’t the solution to achieve peace.  A world void of feelings is nothing but pretentious.  And he doesn’t shy away from telling this to the man in front of him.“Oh?  But for your kind, isn’t it something that you would desire?”  The man knelt down mere inches from his face.  A gloved finger traced the line of his jaw.“You will not have to always watch your back.  The thing that you are will no longer be a weakness.”Even with his most vicious glare, the other man never flinched.  The dead eyes looking down on him remained impassive....Advanced trigger warnings for violence.  Initially non-graphic but will be in later chapters.  NOTE:  Based on the film, "EQUILIBRIUM" with a mix of OmegaVerse.  ;))





	DYSTOPIA

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So I have another story to give you. Although I have other stories on going I just really want to share this story. Hope you'll give it a try but please do HEED the warnings.
> 
> As always, REVIEWS are LOVE~!

**CHAPTER ONE:  THE MISSION**

 

The crisp smell of burning wood combined with the heady scent of melting acrylic. Painted canvasses leaning over the once pristine wall now lay scattered and destroyed on the ground. Broken glasses, torn up books, along with other pieces of art also joined the ash-filled floor. The smoke grew thicker as more time passed while the anger of the fire almost calculatingly tracked down every corner of the room. It didn’t leave any part untouched by its tongue.

  

The place very well hidden beneath the seemingly plain house was now a picture of total destruction. Only the miserable remains of what once were precious belongings were left behind. The house above it will soon follow. The whole property will be swept clean and will have no traces left of anything it accommodated before.

 

“No! No!!!” A woman was shouting. She was still desperately holding onto a small frame that she seemed to have saved from the room. A uniformed guard was forcefully taking it from her and she has yet to give up for her fingers dug deeply and painfully onto the man’s forearm.

The man didn’t flinch from her vicious grip and only looked up as if to ask his superior for a command.

 

 “Sir, what should we do with the woman?” Another guard voiced out his colleague’s silent query. No one was really paying attention to the scuffle. It was only then that the commotion was addressed.

 

Sharp red eyes directed its gaze towards the struggling female. Her fingers were now red with the blood of the guard.

 

“Dispose of her.” He said.

 

The gaze then turned to the other three members of the household being held captive by his men. The group composed of a young man and two little girls not older than four summers. No doubt the children of the woman who wouldn’t let go of a single frame. A pathetic display unnecessarily endangering the life of those three.

They weren’t fighting like their mother. A smart move. But the fear was reflected in their eyes nonetheless.  

  

“If the others do anything, kill them all.” The superior added.

 

“Understood, Sir.” The guard bowed. Turning back, he signalled his colleague for a clear to shoot the woman.

  

Not a moment later, a gunshot echoed in the vicinity and a dull thud concluded the noise. The silence that followed was evident for the crackling of burning wood was the only thing that could be heard. The people responsible for the merciless raid began their way back to the truck that had brought them to the location. Everything would have stopped there if it weren’t for the sudden screaming of one of the girls. The little one slipped from her captor and ran towards the lifeless body of her mother. But before she could do so, another shot was released and the child instantly fell like a rag doll tossed on the side.

 

For a brief moment, the shocked eyes of the young man met with the sharp red gaze. His hold tightened on his remaining sibling; crying nonstop now.

 

It didn’t take long for two consecutive shots to trail after the resounding echo of death.

  

The chief officer of the guards approached the fallen body of the mother. Two guards were already picking up the corpse so that it could join the burning house.   Once they have cleared her body from the spot, the little frame lay dirty and broken on the ground. The officer knelt down to pick it up. 

The frame housed a picture of a little boy younger than the two girls who have joined their mother in death. At the back, there were words engraved on the cork board.

 

_In memory of little Peter. 1993._

The family could’ve been given a chance to live. Instead, they died for the _dead_.

  

 

…

 

 

Tanned arms slammed hard on the metal table. The silver surface vibrated at the impact and the few objects decorating it toppled down the floor.

 

“Calm down, Dai-chan…” The small voice sounded broken as its owner tried to stop the constriction in her throat.   The tears wouldn’t cease running down her cheeks and she was also shaking in anger.

 

“They were just children.” The man said breathlessly, his teeth gritted hard as he thought of how those little ones were heartlessly murdered.

 

Even though one can say that it wasn’t the first time they’ve heard of children being inlcuded in this mindless slaughter, it didn’t stop the pain of knowing and counting how many more times it will happen. And it _will_ happen. It wasn’t a matter of ‘ _ifs_ ’, it was a matter of ‘ _when_ ’. Until they can annihilate the Government itself, all of them in _hiding_ dreaded each day that passed. So far, they were surviving. But it’s totally different to the real goal of their community.

  

What they want was to start _living_.

 

…

 

 

The silver-haired man standing by the corner of the room dropped his gaze on the tanned male. He was the one who brought up the sad news. And after three hours of joining in the meeting with regards to the community’s next move against the Government, the room had fallen into silence. The other men involved have gone out of the room, including the only female member of their group. So now only the two of them remained inside the quiet space.

  

“When’s your next heat comin’ up?” He asked.

 

The other man tensed instantly and then he looked up to meet the eyes staring at him. He tried to tone down his glare but he couldn’t help but be pissed every time this silver fox asked him about his cycle so casually. Not to mention, the tone of his voice was eerily mismatched with his blank face. He was aware he needed it for his job, being a member of the _outside_ society. But what made him truly tolerate the man was because he was also helping them at the risk of his own life.  

The tanned man exhaled.

 

“Not far. A few weeks from now.”

  

“How far is a few weeks?”

 

The glare was back again. He really didn’t want to say anything specific but as much as he wanted to hide it, he would be the one suffering in the end.

 

“Three weeks and four days.” He said through pursed lips. “That was according to Satsuki’s record.”

 

“Alright. Here.”

 

The silver-haired man dug something out of his coat’s pocket and slid a rectangular box towards the other. A momentary surprise was reflected in his face as the tanned male reached for it and checked the contents. The box contained a month’s worth supply of hormone blockers. A strong medicine that would aid in suppressing his heat; in turn giving him the masquerade of a beta’s scent. Something to make him ordinary and not _sought_ after.

  

“I’m giving you these in advance as I’ll be busy. It might take me a month to visit again.”

“I also checked with Satsuki when she needs hers. I’ll have her share by then.”

 

The silver-haired man was about to leave when the tanned male mustered up the courage to speak again. He knew it was paranoia why he was always wary of the man’s generosity. He has been doing it for them for two years without fail and yet he still couldn’t bring to trust the Alpha. Maybe now he can slowly accept his kindness. Out of respect.

  

“Haizaki… Thank you for these.” He said while waving the box, eyes locked somewhere in the room.

 

He didn’t notice it at once and only felt the hot breath so close in his ear when Haizaki spoke.

 

“I told you, Aomine. I take it as my duty.”

 

It was also one way of him saying, “ _It is my duty as your future Alpha_.”

 

Although the man hadn’t been specific with his intentions, it was as clear as day what the man wanted from him from the beginning. It wasn’t an impossible idea and even if he tried to deny the nature of his gender, there was also his own duty to embrace his role. For his people; if not for himself.

  

“The war has yet to be fought.” Aomine muttered under his breath. As if reminding the other that this wasn’t the time _yet_.

 

Grey eyes met with his blue ones.

 

“Have I not been patient?”

 

Aomine didn’t answer. Haizaki sighed. A small spill of emotion glinted in his eyes and the tanned male caught it no matter how brief. It was rare but it was something. Something that would prove Haizaki was another man caught up in the dead silence of this world. And everyone like him were also victims of this failure of a Government.

 

Haizaki held his hand. It was cold compared to his warm ones and it made him shiver.

 

“I will wait.”   Haizaki whispered over the side of his temple and left a small kiss on it before straightening up. 

Any other day and Aomine would have his fist already flying towards the other man. He knew Haizaki was very much aware of that. Yet something in his confidence today unnerved the tanned male. He couldn’t react the way he used to.

 

The door closed with a small click.

 

…

 

 

Aomine’s gaze only left the door when he looked down at the box of pills again.

 

Many years have gone by since he has reached the age allowing him to bear a child. It’s not as if he was too old now but there was the reality that he will turn thirty soon. For a male omega, it was not a good idea to delay pregnancy any further. It might cause him to give birth to a premature heir or worse, he may not be able to have a child at all. An omega failing to contribute for the future of his people was deemed shameful. More to the point, he will be seen as someone _useless_. And he didn’t want to be a disappointment. He wanted his parents to be proud of him. No matter what, he couldn’t throw away the responsibility of being the stronghold of his people’s beliefs. Of the people his parents have sacrificed their lives for.

 

The world he had been born into was already cruel. Add to that, the people living in it were three times worse, maybe _more_ —conjuring up endless wars that led to this horrific solution of the Government playing God.

 

What would cancelling emotions and prohibiting feelings do?  

The world will just rot on its own or freeze over like their dreaded hell.      

 

…

 

 

“Cleric Kagami. How was it?”

 

A light voice greeted; in a fashion that would contradictorily unsettle most people.

  

“Nothing to report, Sir” Was the curt and simple answer.

 

The exchange can be seen as normal. It was a plain and direct to the point conversation. However these two, now facing each other, were the kind that surpassed the boring meaning of normal. These two, along with thousands beneath them, were something much more. At least, that was what they believed in.

 

They were ones who do not waver. They were the modern peace makers of the world. They were people who have thrown away the value of _feeling_. Because emotions can trigger desire, greed, selfishness, love—human nature, as the sum of everything, created endless chaos. And how else to put a stop to it?

 

Stop the very nature of _humanity_.

 

These two were the perfect examples of the new world the Government has established since the last war.

 

“Another failure, then.”   The older of the two skimmed through a pile of folders sitting on his desk until he stopped at the one labeled, ‘ _Surrogate Candidates_ ’.

 

Among the many candidates he has already handed to his highest ranking officer, no one has been able to successfully bear the genes of his top Cleric. The man was by no means impotent and his fertility status was even first-rate than the others of similar class. Based on his record, this would be the sixth failure in their quest to find a suitable mate for the man.

 

Due to the implementation of the new Government and its laws, for the past twenty years, there had been a striking decline in the rise of population. No one was reproducing heirs for the next generation and the residents progressively aged without contributing for the future. It was then where another law had been passed down in order the solve this particular issue.

A system was created where the partners for each member of the society will be decided by the Government. The selection will be based on their set of skills and ranking in order to produce an heir that would represent a far superior future.

  

“Due to your circumstances, the higher council have decided to make an exception.”

  

The man being addressed tilted his head for elaboration. Instead of his Senior Cleric explaining in words, he took the two folders out and handed it to his officer.

 

“These are our captives from two weeks ago.”

 

“Yes. As you can see, these _Sense Offenders_ are not entirely useless. For some reason, they produce a higher chance of bearing children. Before they are taken in the incineration chamber, we might make use of them.”

 

The young man flipped open one of the folders and looked at the picture on the documented profile. It was of a woman with short brown hair. Her eyes were sharp but she had a carefree smile on her face. However, whatever expression this woman had when her picture was taken, the officer wouldn’t know. He didn’t feel anything.

 

 

“What do you think, Kagami?”

 

The red eyes looked up and his straight posture wasn’t disrupted even when he had tucked the folders in his left arm. The movement had been quick and precise. Almost robotical.

 

“This is an order and I shall abide by it.” He answered in his monotonous voice.

 

The older man looked at him.

  

“Then you may leave.”

 

A short nod was delivered before Kagami exited the room.

 

There was a new mission set for him. If it was for the Government and peace of the world, he shall live his life according to the law.       

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! =D


End file.
